nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
MTV Presents: The Greatest Hip Hop MC's Of All Time
"mtv presents: the greatest hip hop's mc's of all time" (2018) Plain Title: mtv presents: the greatest hip hop's mc's of all time Type: tv Sub-Type: series Status: released Year: 2018-???? Source: ...producer/director/writer Required data not supplied: all the american rappers will aired their own episodes on mtv on every episodes with the sitcom show the American rappers, me, navarya, Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys are all working on their episodes with sitcom episodes on MTV on May 29, 2018. from every September-may. there will be some inappropriate stuffs (With TV-14 D= Suggestive DIalogues, Sexual Situations, L= Strong Coarse Language, V= Instense Violence and Graphic Nudity) Release Dates - Add Country: USA Date: 29 May 2018 Country of Origin - Add USA Languages - Add English Attribute: (Original version) Color / Black & White - Add Color Attribute: (HD) Genres - Add Adult Directors - Add Name: Mike Will Made It Budget - Add Currency: USD Amount: 800,000,000 Distributors - Add Company: Schneider's Bakery us Attribute: (2018) (USA) (all media) (RATED R: FOR VERY STRONG LANGUAGES, BLOOD VIOLENCE, SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUES, Sexual situations, GRAPHIC NUDITY) Production Companies - Add Company: MTV Production Development us Attribute: (co-production) Cast - Add Name: Olstad, Neil Name: Atchison, Bryan Name: Wiggles, The Name: Fresh, Blazer Name: West, Kanye Name: Jay Z Name: Ross, Rick (III) Name: Eminem Name: Drake (IV) Name: Vert, Lil Uzi Name: Thug, Young Name: Chance the Rapper Name: Jeezy Name: Mustard, DJ Name: Mane, Gucci Name: Future Name: Minaj, Nicki Name: Wayne, Lil' Name: 50 Cent Name: Sean, Big (I) Writers - Add Name: Schneider, Dan (II) Attribute: (writer) Producers - Add Name: Schneider, Dan (II) Occupation: executive producer Composers - Add Name: Corcoran, Michael (III) Name: Mattia, Jason L. Name: Kennan, Wayne Cinematographers - Add Name: White, Danny (IV) Name: Lamphear, Marc Name: Vejar, Dennis C. Editors - Add Name: Morrison, Nancy (I) Name: Ett, Michael Name: Barnett, Patricia (I) Certificate (ratings) Information - Add Country: USA Certificate: TV-MA Attribute: (D, L, S, V) Country: USA Certificate: TV-MA Attribute: (uncensored) Country: USA Certificate: TV-14 Attribute: (uncensored deluxe edition) Country: USA Certificate: TV-14 Attribute: (edited tv version: MTV) Country: USA Certificate: TV-MA Attribute: (Contains Strong Language) Running Times - Add Country: USA Time: 70 Attribute: (including commercials) Filming Locations - Add 5515 Melrose Ave, Los Angeles, California, USA Attribute: (studio - Seasons 1-10) 5515 Melrose Ave, Los Angeles, California, USA Attribute: (studios seasons 1-15) 5515 Melrose Ave, Los Angeles, California, USA Attribute: (series 17-25) 5515 Melrose Ave, Los Angeles, California, USA Attribute: (Opening credits; The camera zoom upward at the penthouse suite where Steve watches the beaches, then turns to face the viewer as the camera zoom slightly at him) 5515 Melrose Ave, Los Angeles, California, USA Attribute: (street scenes) Sound Mix - Add Dolby Digital Attribute: (RCA Sound Recording) Dolby SR Attribute: (Western Electric Sound System) 70 mm 6-Track Attribute: (RCA Sound System) Animatophone Attribute: (Western Electric Sound System) Auro 9.1 Attribute: (Western Electric Recording) Aspect Ratio - Add 16:9 HD 16:9 HD Taglines - Add teen comedy drama hip-hop sitcom Plot Summaries - Add Text: the American rappers, me, navarya, Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys are all working on their episodes with sitcom episodes on MTV on May 29, 2018. from every September-may. there will be some inappropriate stuffs (With TV-14 D= Suggestive DIalogues, Sexual Situations, L= Strong Coarse Language, V= Instense Violence and Graphic Nudity)( And The Language Like: Extreme, constant language, including "f--k," "motherf----r," "c--t," "c--k," "c---sucker," "s--t," "bulls---," "p---y," "bitch," "a--hole," "g--damn," "ass," "butt," "hell," "butthole," "d--k," "balls," "jacking off," "douche" (note: me, Navarya Dameron , Ryan, o bi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys, schoolboy q, kendrick lamar, jeezy, dj mustard, lil boosie, jay z, rick ross, akon, t.i., ty dolla sign, and other cte world artists and all the american rappers, the sesame street and sesame workshop muppet performers and allegras windows, the paz show muppet performers and the wubbulous world of dr seuss and between the lions and blues room and bear in the big blue house and gullah gullah island and eureekas castle,Johnny and the Sprites and its a big big world puppetteers performers will appeared their episodes and worked on their episodes with the other suttons family (except for nana, lillian, mom, uncle ej, nicholas, and moms boyfriend) will all say lots of swear words and bad languages and other innapropriate stuffs), and more. Author: dj mustard Keywords - Add teenager sitcom comedy drama hip-hop Trivia - Add the American rappers are: the wiggles, blazer fresh (go noodle members), koo koo kangaroo, 1 Kanye West 2007 7 1 1 Lil Wayne 2007 5 1 1 Jay Z 2007 5 1 1 Rick Ross 2008 5 1 1 Kendrick Lamar 2012 2 1 1 Eminem 2010 1 1 7 Drake 2009 5 2 7 T.I. 2007 2 2 7 2 Chainz 2012 1 2 10 Game 2007 1 3 10 Chance the Rapper 2016 1 3 12 André 3000 2007 2 4 12 Nicki Minaj 2010 2 4 12 Nas 2012 1 4 12 Travis Scott 2016 1 4 16 Snoop Dogg 2008 1 5 16 Young Thug 2016 1 5 18 Young Jeezy 2007 3 6 18 50 Cent 2007 3 6 18 Big Sean 2011 2 6 18 Future 2012 2 6 18 Gucci Mane 2009 1 6 23 Meek Mill 2011 2 7 23 Lupe Fiasco 2008 1 7 23 YG 2016 1 7 26 Fabolous 2009 1 8 26 Waka Flocka Flame 2010 1 8 26 ASAP Rocky 2012 1 8 29 Common 2007 1 9 29 B.o.B 2010 1 9 29 Wiz Khalifa 2011 1 9 29 Lil Uzi Vert 2016 1 9 33 Jim Jones 2007 1 10 33 Raekwon 2009 1 10 33 Ludacris 2010 1 10 33 Wale 2011 1 10 33 21 Savage 2016 1 10 and mike will made it will aired some episodes on MTV the American rappers are: the wiggles, blazer fresh (go noodle members), KO KO kangaroo, 1 Kanye West 2007 7 1 1 Lil Wayne 2007 5 1 1 Jay Z 2007 5 1 1 Rick Ross 2008 5 1 1 Kendrick Lamar 2012 2 1 1 Eminem 2010 1 1 7 Drake 2009 5 2 7 T.I. 2007 2 2 7 2 Chainz 2012 1 2 10 Game 2007 1 3 10 Chance the Rapper 2016 1 3 12 André 3000 2007 2 4 12 Nicki Minaj 2010 2 4 12 Nas 2012 1 4 12 Travis Scott 2016 1 4 16 Snoop Dogg 2008 1 5 16 Young Thug 2016 1 5 18 Young Jeezy 2007 3 6 18 50 Cent 2007 3 6 18 Big Sean 2011 2 6 18 Future 2012 2 6 18 Gucci Mane 2009 1 6 23 Meek Mill 2011 2 7 23 Lupe Fiasco 2008 1 7 23 YG 2016 1 7 26 Fabolous 2009 1 8 26 Waka Flocka Flame 2010 1 8 26 ASAP Rocky 2012 1 8 29 Common 2007 1 9 29 B.o.B 2010 1 9 29 Wiz Khalifa 2011 1 9 29 Lil Uzi Vert 2016 1 9 33 Jim Jones 2007 1 10 33 Raekwon 2009 1 10 33 Ludacris 2010 1 10 33 Wale 2011 1 10 33 21 Savage 2016 1 10 and mike will made it are going to worked on their episodes with Dan Schneider at Paramount Studios the American rappers, me, Navarya Dameron , Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys are all working on their episodes with sitcom episodes on MTV on May 29, 2018. from every September-may. there will be some inappropriate stuffs (With TV-14 D= Suggestive DIalogues, Sexual Situations, L= Strong Coarse Language, V= Instense Violence and Graphic Nudity) ( And The Language Like: Extreme, constant language, including "f--k," "motherf----r," "c--t," "c--k," "c---sucker," "s--t," "bulls---," "p---y," "bitch," "a--hole," "g--damn," "ass," "butt," "hell," "butthole," "d--k," "balls," "jacking off," " douche" (note: me, Navarya Dameron , Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys, schoolboy q, kendrick lamar, jeezy, dj mustard, lil boosie, jay z, rick ross, akon, t.i., ty dolla sign, and other cte world artists and all the american rappers, the sesame street and sesame workshop muppet performers and allegras windows, the paz show muppet performers and the wubbulous world of dr seuss and between the lions and blues room and bear in the big blue house and gullah gullah island and eureekas castle,Johnny and the Sprites and its a big big world puppetteers performers will appeared their episodes and worked on their episodes with the other suttons family (except for nana, lillian, mom, uncle ej, nicholas, and moms boyfriend) will all say lots of swear words and bad languages and other innapropriate stuffs), and more. the American rappers are: the wiggles, blazer fresh (go noodle members), KO KO kangaroo, 1 Kanye West 2007 7 1 1 Lil Wayne 2007 5 1 1 Jay Z 2007 5 1 1 Rick Ross 2008 5 1 1 Kendrick Lamar 2012 2 1 1 Eminem 2010 1 1 7 Drake 2009 5 2 7 T.I. 2007 2 2 7 2 Chainz 2012 1 2 10 Game 2007 1 3 10 Chance the Rapper 2016 1 3 12 André 3000 2007 2 4 12 Nicki Minaj 2010 2 4 12 Nas 2012 1 4 12 Travis Scott 2016 1 4 16 Snoop Dogg 2008 1 5 16 Young Thug 2016 1 5 18 Young Jeezy 2007 3 6 18 50 Cent 2007 3 6 18 Big Sean 2011 2 6 18 Future 2012 2 6 18 Gucci Mane 2009 1 6 23 Meek Mill 2011 2 7 23 Lupe Fiasco 2008 1 7 23 YG 2016 1 7 26 Fabolous 2009 1 8 26 Waka Flocka Flame 2010 1 8 26 ASAP Rocky 2012 1 8 29 Common 2007 1 9 29 B.o.B 2010 1 9 29 Wiz Khalifa 2011 1 9 29 Lil Uzi Vert 2016 1 9 33 Jim Jones 2007 1 10 33 Raekwon 2009 1 10 33 Ludacris 2010 1 10 33 Wale 2011 1 10 33 21 Savage 2016 1 10 and mike will made it are going to be taped at Paramount Studios/ the American rappers, me, Navarya Dameron , Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys are all working on their episodes with sitcom episodes on MTV on May 29, 2018. from every September-may. there will be some inappropriate stuffs (With TV-14 D= Suggestive DIalogues, Sexual Situations, L= Strong Coarse Language, V= Instense Violence and Graphic Nudity) ( And The Language Like: Extreme, constant language, including "f--k," "motherf----r," "c--t," "c--k," "c---sucker," "s--t," "bulls---," "p---y," "bitch," "a--hole," "g--damn," "ass," "butt," "hell," "butthole," "d--k," "balls," "jacking off," "douche" (note: me, Navarya Da meron , Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys, schoolboy q, kendrick lamar, jeezy, dj mustard, lil boosie, jay z, rick ross, akon, t.i., ty dolla sign, and other cte world artists and all the american rappers, the sesame street and sesame workshop muppet performers and allegras windows, the paz show muppet performers and the wubbulous world of dr seuss and between the lions and blues room and bear in the big blue house and gullah gullah island and eureekas castle,Johnny and the Sprites and its a big big world puppetteers performers will appeared their episodes and worked on their episodes with the other suttons family (except for nana, lillian, mom, uncle ej, nicholas, and moms boyfriend) will all say lots of swear words and bad languages and other innapropriate stuffs), and more. the American rappers are: the wiggles, blazer fresh (go noodle members), KO KO kangaroo, 1 Kanye West 2007 7 1 1 Lil Wayne 2007 5 1 1 Jay Z 2007 5 1 1 Rick Ross 2008 5 1 1 Kendrick Lamar 2012 2 1 1 Eminem 2010 1 1 7 Drake 2009 5 2 7 T.I. 2007 2 2 7 2 Chainz 2012 1 2 10 Game 2007 1 3 10 Chance the Rapper 2016 1 3 12 André 3000 2007 2 4 12 Nicki Minaj 2010 2 4 12 Nas 2012 1 4 12 Travis Scott 2016 1 4 16 Snoop Dogg 2008 1 5 16 Young Thug 2016 1 5 18 Young Jeezy 2007 3 6 18 50 Cent 2007 3 6 18 Big Sean 2011 2 6 18 Future 2012 2 6 18 Gucci Mane 2009 1 6 23 Meek Mill 2011 2 7 23 Lupe Fiasco 2008 1 7 23 YG 2016 1 7 26 Fabolous 2009 1 8 26 Waka Flocka Flame 2010 1 8 26 ASAP Rocky 2012 1 8 29 Common 2007 1 9 29 B.o.B 2010 1 9 29 Wiz Khalifa 2011 1 9 29 Lil Uzi Vert 2016 1 9 33 Jim Jones 2007 1 10 33 Raekwon 2009 1 10 33 Ludacris 2010 1 10 33 Wale 2011 1 10 33 21 Savage 2016 1 10 and mike will made it are going to be part of the hip hop and rap artists and going to be edgy content and funny for older teens and adults and the American rappers, me, Navarya Dameron, Ryan, obi, Trevor, Macaulay, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys are all working on their episodes with sitcom episodes on MTV on May 29, 2018. from every September-may. there will be some inappropriate stuffs (With TV-14 D= Suggestive DIalogues, Sexual Situations, L= Strong Coarse Language, V= Instense Violence and Graphic Nudity) ( And The Language Like: Extreme, constant language, including "f--k," "motherf----r," "c--t," "c--k," "c---sucker," "s--t," "bulls---," "p---y," "bitch," "a--hole," "g--damn," "ass," "butt," "hell," "butthole," "d--k," " balls," "jacking off," "douche" (note: me, Navarya Dameron , Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys, schoolboy q, kendrick lamar, jeezy, dj mustard, lil boosie, jay z, rick ross, akon, t.i., ty dolla sign, and other cte world artists and all the american rappers, the sesame street and sesame workshop muppet performers and allegras windows, the paz show muppet performers and the wubbulous world of dr seuss and between the lions and blues room and bear in the big blue house and gullah gullah island and eureekas castle,Johnny and the Sprites and its a big big world puppetteers performers will appeared their episodes and worked on their episodes with the other suttons family (except for nana, lillian, mom, uncle ej, nicholas, and moms boyfriend) will all say lots of swear words and bad languages and other innapropriate stuffs), and more. the American rappers are: the wiggles, blazer fresh (go noodle members), KO KO kangaroo, 1 Kanye West 2007 7 1 1 Lil Wayne 2007 5 1 1 Jay Z 2007 5 1 1 Rick Ross 2008 5 1 1 Kendrick Lamar 2012 2 1 1 Eminem 2010 1 1 7 Drake 2009 5 2 7 T.I. 2007 2 2 7 2 Chainz 2012 1 2 10 Game 2007 1 3 10 Chance the Rapper 2016 1 3 12 André 3000 2007 2 4 12 Nicki Minaj 2010 2 4 12 Nas 2012 1 4 12 Travis Scott 2016 1 4 16 Snoop Dogg 2008 1 5 16 Young Thug 2016 1 5 18 Young Jeezy 2007 3 6 18 50 Cent 2007 3 6 18 Big Sean 2011 2 6 18 Future 2012 2 6 18 Gucci Mane 2009 1 6 23 Meek Mill 2011 2 7 23 Lupe Fiasco 2008 1 7 23 YG 2016 1 7 26 Fabolous 2009 1 8 26 Waka Flocka Flame 2010 1 8 26 ASAP Rocky 2012 1 8 29 Common 2007 1 9 29 B.o.B 2010 1 9 29 Wiz Khalifa 2011 1 9 29 Lil Uzi Vert 2016 1 9 33 Jim Jones 2007 1 10 33 Raekwon 2009 1 10 33 Ludacris 2010 1 10 33 Wale 2011 1 10 33 21 Savage 2016 1 10 and mike will made it are going to be part of the hip hop and rap artists and going to be edgy content and funny for older teens and adults and the American rappers, me, Navarya Dameron , Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys are all working on their episodes with sitcom episodes on MTV on May 29, 2018. from every September-may. there will be some inappropriate stuffs (With TV-14 D= Suggestive DIalogues, Sexual Situations, L= Strong Coarse Language, V= Instense Violence and Graphic Nudity) ( And The Language Like: Extreme, constant language, including "f--k," "motherf----r," "c--t," "c--k," "c---sucker," "s--t," "bulls---," "p---y," "bitch," "a--hole," "g--damn," "ass," "butt," "hell," "butthole," "d--k," " balls," "jacking off," "douche" (note: me, Navarya Dameron , Ryan, obi, Trevor, makayla, Emily, Anthony, Jacob, Szymon, Gavin, Taeshun, William, christian, Paul, and the arbor park middle school 5-8th grade boys, schoolboy q, Kendrick Lamar, jeez, DJ mustard, lil boosie, jay z, rick Ross, akin, t.i., Ty dollar sign, and other cte world artists and all the American rappers, the sesame street and sesame workshop Muppet performers and allegras windows, the paz show Muppet performers and the wobbles world of Dr Seuss and between the lions and blues room and bear in the big blue house and Gullah Gullah island and eureka castle,Johnny and the Sprites and its a big big world puppeteers performers will appeared their episodes and worked on their episodes with the other Sutton's family (except for naan, Lillian, mom, uncle E, Nicholas, and moms boyfriend) will all say lots of swear words and bad languages and other inappropriate stuffs), and more. Movie Connections - Add Other: "The Wiggles" (1998) Type: spin off Reason: because sesame street muppets peformers and humans casts already did the all the crew stuffs with all the pg-13 and rated r movies and pg movies by jonathan aibel and glenn berger and aron warners movies in seasons 1-22 Animation Department - Add Name: Bates, Darryl Occupation: background designer Name: Bullock, Krisha Occupation: animator Name: Buono, Leah Occupation: animator: opening sequence Name: Lieblein, Sharon Chazin Occupation: assistant animator Art Department - Add Name: Matheu, Harry Occupation: set designer Name: Latendresse, Scott Occupation: storyboard artist Name: Matheu, Harry Occupation: property master Art Directors - Add Name: Brinsfield, Justin Name: Zelch, Kevin Name: Ostyn, Tony Second Unit Directors or Assistant Directors - Add Name: Hartman, Butch Occupation: trainee assistant director Name: Marmel, Steve Occupation: trainee assistant director Name: Evans, Craig (X) Occupation: first assistant director: second unit Camera and Electrical Department - Add Name: Howard, Jason (XV) Occupation: second assistant camera Name: Dangl, Kristin Occupation: assistant camera Name: Wilkin, Tricia Bercsi Occupation: grip Casting Department - Add Name: Coleman, Eric (II) Occupation: executive in charge of casting Name: Poindexter, Roland (I) Occupation: extras casting assistant Name: Johnston, Michael (XL) Occupation: executive in charge of casting Casting Directors - Add Name: Bennett, Paige Name: Toole-Rentrop, Karen Name: Buacharern, Shutchai Tym Costume and Wardrobe Department - Add Name: Costello, Cindy Occupation: wardrobe supervisor Name: Guerrero, Mary Occupation: key costumer Name: Perrodin, Avi (II) Occupation: set costumer Costume Designers - Add Name: Stiff, Jason (I) Name: Crews, Krandal Name: Zelch, Kevin Editorial Department - Add Name: Walker, Julia L. Occupation: post-production assistant Name: Pensky, Valerie Occupation: post-production coordinator Name: Pensky, Valerie Occupation: post-production assistant Location Managers - Add Name: Kopulsky, Martin Occupation: key assistant location manager Name: Larson, David (I) Occupation: assistant location manager Name: Matke, Joe Occupation: location director Makeup Department - Add Name: Dill, Andy (I) Occupation: makeup artist Name: Lee, Dae-hee (II) Occupation: makeup department head Name: Warner, Aron Occupation: assistant makeup artist Music Department - Add Name: J, Jessie (II) Occupation: composer: theme music Name: Stefani, Gwen Occupation: composer: theme music Name: Cosgrove, Miranda Occupation: composer: theme music Production Designers - Add Name: Driscoll, Adam (I) Name: Sheridan, Neil A. Name: Berman, Bruce Rand Production Managers - Add Name: Coleman, Eric (II) Occupation: executive in charge of production Name: Poindexter, Roland (II) Occupation: executive in charge of production Name: Weiner, Robin (I) Occupation: executive in charge of production Set Decorators - Add Name: Driscoll, Adam (I) Name: Caron, Mike (I) Name: Garrett, Oliver Sound Department - Add Name: Fordham, Mishelle Occupation: sound recordist Name: Brinsfield, Justin Occupation: supervising sound editor Name: Zelch, Kevin Occupation: supervising sound editor Special Effects - Add Name: Pensky, Teri Occupation: special effects technician Name: Reinsel, Russ Occupation: special effects supervisor Name: Reinsel, Russ Occupation: special effects supervisor Stunts - Add Name: Jensen, Christian (II) Occupation: assistant stunt coordinator Name: Maloney, Patrick (I) Occupation: stunt rigger Name: Baughman, Rebecca Occupation: action coordinator Transportation Department - Add Name: Maloney, Patrick (VIII) Occupation: transportation co-captain Name: Miles, Tristan Occupation: transportation captain Name: Baughman, Rebecca Occupation: transportation coordinator Featuring The Puppeteers of: Allegra (performed by Kathryn Mullen) – The main protagonist of the series. She is just learning about the world outside of her home, and as such is often quite naive. She mostly encounters problems and is always relied on her friends to find a solution. She also is known for having curly doodle hair, which Rondo points out and hates the fact that he does. Rondo (performed by Anthony Asbury) – The older brother of Allegra. Although he often tries to act tough, he has a great deal of love and protection for his sister. It is mentioned that he is in the first grade by Allegra. Lindi (performed by Pam Arciero) – A yellow dog who is Allegra's best friend. She is less naive than Allegra and often acts as her voice of reason. She has a love for dance, especially ballet. Riff (performed by Martin P. Robinson) – The pesky and rude neighborhood cat and Rondo's best friend. Although he frequently takes advantage of Allegra's naivety, his favorite target is Mr. Cook. Mr. Cook (performed by Tim Lagasse) – The town baker who is frequently the butt of Riff's antics. He is generally upbeat and always speaks in third person. Poco (performed by Anthony Asbury) – Mr. Cook's young nephew. The youngest character on the show, he is very childlike and looks up to Allegra, Rondo, Lindi, and sometimes even Riff. Like his uncle, he also speaks in third person. Reed (played by Bob Stillman) – A musician who runs the town's music shop. He is also Lindi and Riff's caretaker. On some occasions, he can be easily forgetful. * Bear (performed by Noel MacNeal) – The protagonist of the series, he is a large bear who is very kind and lovable. He is tall and has light brown fur. Bear acts a caregiver to Pip, Pop, Ojo, Treelo and Tutter. He was designed by Paul Andrejco. * Tutter (performed by Peter Linz) – A small light blue mouse who loves cheese. He lives in a mousehole in the kitchen of Bear's house. He is considered the show's breakout character. He was designed and built by Paul Andrejco. * Pip and Pop (performed by Peter Linz and Tyler Bunch) – Two purple otter twins who live in the otter pond by the Big Blue House. They were designed by Paul Andrejco. * Ojo (performed by Vicki Eibner) – A curious red bear cub who has a wild imagination and is good friends with Treelo. She was designed and built by Paul Andrejco. * Treelo (performed by Tyler Bunch) – A white, blue, and green lemur who is playful, loves to dance, always active and good friends with Ojo. He was designed by Paul Andrejco * Grandma Flutter (performed by Alice Dinnean in 1997–1998, Vicki Eibner from 1998–2003) – Tutter's grandmother who has a dance called "The Grandma Mambo". She has a granddaughter named Baby Blotter. She was designed by Paul Andrejco and built by Michael Schupbach and Kip Rathke. * Cousin Whiner (performed by Victor Yerrid) – One of Tutter's cousins. * Uncle "Jet Set Tutter" (performed by Tim Lagasse) – Tutter's uncle. * Doc Hogg (performed by Tyler Bunch) – A pig who is the local physician. He was designed by Paul Andrejco and built by Eric Englehardt. * Benny the Bat (performed by James Kroupa) – A fruit bat living in the attic of the house. He is a recycled version of Leah the Fruit Bat from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Jeremiah Tortoise (performed by James Kroupa) – An elderly tortoise living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled and hair-added version of Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Lois (performed by Vicki Eibner) – A Blue-footed booby living in Woodland Valley. She usually mishears things that her friends are saying. She is a recycled version of Milton the Blue-footed Booby from "Jim Henson's Animal Show." * Annette (performed by Vicki Eibner) – An armadillo who runs the Woodland Valley Cinema and is very shy. She is a recycled version of Dooley the Armadillo from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Henrietta Vanderpreen (performed by Vicki Eibner) – An ostrich who is the editor of Woodland House Wonderful, a magazine of interest to residents of Woodland Valley. She is a recycled version of Lydia the Ostrich from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Skippy - A blind red squirrel living in Woodland Valley that wears sunglasses and uses a cane. He is good friends with Treelo. He is a recycled version of Gabe the Squirrel from "Telling Stories with Tomie dePaola". * Big Old Bullfrog (performed by Peter Linz) – A bullfrog living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled version of Bufo the Toad from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Jacques the Beaver (performed by Peter Linz) – A French beaver living in Woodland Valley. He is a recycled version of Morton the Beaver from "Jim Henson's Animal Show". * Miss Maxwell (performed by Jennifer Barnhart) – A mouse who is a teacher at the Mouse School. * Rita Mouse (performed by Anney McKilligan) – A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. She needs some help with painting but is very good at soccer. * Keisha (performed by Vicki Eibner) – A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. * Moss (performed by Noel MacNeal) – A mouse who attends Mouse School with Tutter. * Cousin Titter (performed by Sean Choi) * Harry the Duck (performed by Eric Jacobson) – A duck who has been seen several times through the show who addresses bear as "Mister Bear" and quacks repeatedly when he is upset. He was designed by Paul Andrejco. * Otto and Etta Otter (performed by James Kroupa and Vicki Eibner) – Pip and Pop's grandparents who run the Woodland Valley Library. * Ursa (performed by Carmen Osbahr) – Bear's old friend from Mexico that appeared twice in "And to All a Good Night" and "You Never Know." * Several of these characters appeared in a music video for the We Are Family Foundation. Bear also appeared as a celebrity in the 2002 revival of The Hollywood Squares; he notably appeared in Whoopi Goldberg's final episode. * Pam Arciero – Quagmire, Emma Cheryl Blaylock – Eureeka Lynn Hippen – Cooey, Kate James Kroupa – Batley, Sir Klank, Giant Noel MacNeal – Magellan, Webster Brian Muehl – Bogge, Mr. Knack Additional puppeteers Robert J. Gardner – John Kennedy – Joey Mazzarino – * Blue (puppeteered by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) - The title character and hostess of the show. Blue is a happy-go-lucky female blue puppy who is Sprinkles' older sister. She often greets others by shouting, "Hi you!" and usually asks viewers open-ended questions. Her catchphrase is "Hoop-dee-doo!" Sprinkles (puppeteered by Joey Mazzarino) - Blue's baby brother and the co-host of the show added to the cast in the second season, Sprinkles is a somewhat shy spotted puppy. Polka Dots (puppeteered by Peter Linz) - Polka Dots is Blue's best friend, a sea-green plush toy who creates puzzles for others to solve. Frederica a.k.a. Fred (puppeteered by Cheryl Blaylock) - Fred is one of Blue's good friends who usually pretends that it is her birthday every day. She is a purple doll with orange hair. Roar E. Saurus a.k.a. Roary (puppeteered by Joey Mazzarino) - Roary is an orange dinosaur who likes to practice roaring. PuppeteerseditEdit * Anthony Asbury - Terrence McBird, Little Cat Z, The Grinch, Yertle the Turtle, Thidwick the Big-Hearted Moose, Matthew Katroom, King Derwin, Milo, Bald Eagle with Toupee, Bullfrog, Dad Tidbiddle, Footman, Gink, Grandpa Jacob Kangaroo, Little Guy in Machine, Morris Nooly, Morton's Purple Friend, Mick Maputo Bird, Mrs. Zabarelli, Onlooker #3, The Royal Herald, Singing Classmate in Play, Uncle Bocks, Uncle Schmeeze, Voice from Globe * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph - Little Cat A (1998), Morton the Elephant Bird (1998), Princess Tizz * Additional Puppeteersedit * Pam Arciero - Lulu's Dog * Bill Barretta - Uncle Berklummer * Camille Bonora - Sally S * Paz the Penguin - Puppeteered and voiced by Tim Lagasse * Big Penguin - Puppeteered and voiced by Rebecca Nagan * Pappy - voiced by Anton Rodgers * Pig - Voiced by Margot Caroni * Rabbit - Voiced by Charlotte Bellamy * Dog - Voiced by Liam McMahon * Carrot * Ostrich * Frog * Dr. Dan * Tommy the Turtle * Adelie - Voiced by Maria Darling * Willy the Whale * Mama Rabbit * Papa Rabbit * pingel-Spungel-Sporn (in "The Muckster") * Kevin Clash - Little Cat Fleep * Jim Kroupa - Annoying Greebles, Dad Jalloo, Doily-Cart, Mr. Wimpletwerp, Space Creature, Zippedy Quick * Joey Mazzarino - Elwood the Jester, Lester McBird * Brian Muehl - Binkham Tamino McDoyal the Third * Jerry Nelson - Snoozer * John Tartaglia - Bird, Delivery Man * * * Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Little Cat B, Little Cat F, Little Cat N, Little Cat S, Jane Kangaroo, Max the Dog, Pam-I-Am, Sarah Hall Small, Admiral Abigail Breeze, Annie DeLoo, Backup Singer, Bunny, The Cheese, Civil Servant #4, Daisy-Head Mayzie, Dolores Nooly, Elise, Eskimo Kid, Fiona Phish, Goofy Gargaloof, Green-Tufted Sneel, Happy Announcer, Heather Tidbiddle, Iguana from Xanadu, Lady Fretibula, Lady from "Up With Folks", Lulu, Ma Blozzit, Mandy, Megan Mullally, Mom Jalloo, Morton's Yellow Friend, Mrs. Dorfman, Nola Nicola Raphaella Miraldo, Poodle That Doodles, Sally Spingel-Spungel-Sporn (in "Max the Hero" and "Horton Has a Hit"), Space Creature, Sue Snue, Tallullah, The Travel Poohbah * John Kennedy - Little Cat C, Horton the Elephant, Mr. Knox, Norval the Fish, Sam-I-Am, Felix Finkledooper, Alvin, Announcer, Armand, Backup Singer, The Birthday Bird, Celli, Downer Than Down Whozit, Earl, Flitzpizzle, Hairy, Herbie Tidbiddle, Horace P. Riddley, Irish Setter, Julian Jeremy Jaroo Jalloo, King Lindy of Lime, Little Wimpy Guy (voice), Man from "Up With Folks", McZuff, Money Whozit, Mr. Dorfman, Muckster, Narrator, Nervous Whozit, Raffle Ticket-Selling Whozit, Rock Singer, Singing Lion, Spaceman, Uncle Docks, Uncle Dutter (assistant), Uncle Norton the Elephant * Tim Lagasse - Little Cat P, Fox in Socks (1998), Junior Kangaroo (1998), Annoying Greebles, Bunky Balaban, The Clam, Eskimo Kid, Mr. Moriarty Seagoin Eccles, Old Man Time, Scotty, Sid Spider, The Speaker * Bruce Lanoil - The Cat in the Hat (1996–1997), Fox in Socks (1996–1997), Alonzo, Announcer, Aunt May, Barney Balaban, Big Nosed Whozit, Big-Bottomed Rumpit, Bob, First Mate, Grandpa Mullally, Green-Tufted Sneel (in "Yertle the King"), Haji, The Hum-Bleeper, King of the Wickershams, King Noogle of Nug, Larry Nooly, Little Wimpy Guy (puppetry only), Mayor's Servant, Money Whozit, Morton's Pink Friend, Mr. Webley, Newsboy, Onlooker #2, Pa Blozzit, Ronald Q. Clark, Singing Classmate in Play, Subscription-Selling Whozit, Tiger, Uncle Dutter, Unhappy Man, Zander, Zauber * Kathryn Mullen - Little Cat A (1996–1997), Junior Kangaroo (1996–1997), Max the Dog (in "The Guest"), Morton the Elephant Bird (1996–1997), Aunt Mertle, Babs Balaban, Backup Singer, Civil Servant #3, Daisy's Mom, Disgusted Guest, Down Whozit, Eliza Jane Dorfman, Finnegan, Gertrude, Hopwood, Mayor Stovepipe, Molly Livingood, Mom Tidbiddle, Money Whozit, Mrs. Orissa Buttons, Onlooker #1, Pink-Tufted Sneel, Princess Mindy, Queen Regina of Ka-Larry, The Sandwich, Singing Classmate in Play, Squirrel, The Teacher, Tubby Tarbaloot, Verma * Martin P. Robinson - The Cat in the Hat (1998), Civil Servant #1, Civil Servant #2, Civil Servant #5, Civil Servant #6, The Milk, The Old Man * Bob West - Little Cat G, The Yapper-Nap * Snook (pilot 2004-)/Oko (premiere 2005-): Peter Linz * Burdette (pilot 2004-): Melissa Creighton * Smooch (pilot 2004-): Aymee Garcia * Winslow (pilot 2004-)/Riona (debut 2009-): Tyler Bunch * Bob (pilot 2004-): James Godwin * Ick (pilot 2004-, intro 2009-)/Wartz (pilot 2004-)/Greenie (debut 2006-)/Oko (pilot 2004): Tim Lagasse * Madge (pilot 2004-, intro 2009-): Julie Westwood (voice) * Additional Puppetry: Carol Binion, Eric Engelhardt, Jim Kroupa, Paul McGinnis, John Kennedy, Jodi Eichelberger, Heather Asch, Amanda Maddock, David Jordan, Lara MacLean * Many of the puppeteers come from similar shows, primarily Bear in the Big Blue House, as well as Jellybean Jungle, and The Book of Pooh, another show involving Shadowmation, a technique that combines live-action, bunraku-style puppetry and computer-generated animation.Johnny - A young composer who comes to live in his great uncle's old house to work on his music. He is the star of the show. Gwen - Johnny's neighbour and friend. She is always "trying something new" and often has a different job every time she visits. In Season 2 Gwen meets the Sprites. Ginger - A pink and purple Air Sprite with a spunky, sporty attitude. Basil - A green and yellow Earth Sprite with glasses. He's very smart and knows a great deal about Sprite history and gardening. Lily - A blue Water Sprite who is able to speak Spanish. She's very in touch with nature. She loves to paint. Root - The youngest and shyest of the Sprites. Root is a baby yellow and orange Earth Sprite who can already get plants to grow just by talking to them. Sage - The oldest and wisest Sprite of them all. When the younger Sprites need advice or lack knowledge on a topic they often confer with Sage. Seymour - Seymour is not a Sprite, but a Schmole (a purple, talking mole). He lives in (or rather 'under') Johnny's backyard and has quite the appetite. Fuzzies (creatures) - Small, colorful creatures that live with the Sprites and enjoy hanging out with Johnny - they often do work for the Sprites. Ms. Moldystew - the neighbor who appeared in the shorts who is annoyed with what Johnny and the Sprites who tells Johnny to keep it down she acts like Mrs. Goodbody from The New Zoo Revue. * Characters Moshe Zikwe Kupukeji Neno: See Elmo Zuzu Kami * The show also includes three main Muppet characters who interact with the humans in the neighborhood just as they do on the original American program. Nimnim (tiny) is a large green furry creature who wears a cap from upper Egypt and a patterned vest. He is a somewhat gentle and naive creature who enjoys gardening. Khokha (peach) is a furry pinkish orange colored monster with long black hair. She is a very inquisitive, imaginative and confident character whose main message is to encourage young girls. Filfil (pepper) is a bearded furry purple monster who often gets carried away with himself. He is a bit egotistical and loves to eat honey-sesame sticks.23 Alam Simsim reuses many of the sketches from other versions of Sesame Street, dubbed into Egyptian Arabic. Some of these include segments using American Muppets, however some names are changed. Ernie and Bert are known as Shadi and Hadi, Elmo is called Tohfa (antique), Telly Monster is named Mosaad while Grover is Jafaar. Kermit is simply called Kermit.4 * Characters Jugaadu, "who likes to find innovative solutions to fix problems, and does not view his disability as a handicap". Basha Bhaijaan, "who owns a corner store and knows several Indian languages". Sid, "who is a cool, smart child and Googly is a fan of his style and dancing". Dawa Di, Basha's wife, who is from North East India, and teaches dance. Kabir, Basha Bhaijaan and Dawa Di's son, who is an active and curious eight-year-old. Col. Albert Pinto, a retired army person, is an advocate for healthy living and civic sense. Rukmini Pinto (Doctor Aunty), Col. Pinto's wife. A doctor by profession, she is a combination of contemporary and traditional wisdom. Leading local Muppets Chamki, a tomboyish five-year-old girl, dressed most often, in a school uniform. Chamki is warm, friendly, sensitive and has a knack for problem solving. She also knows karate and plays the electric guitar. Chamki has a brown tied back into two pigtails with blue bows. She wears a white shirt, sleeveless light blue dress, white socks and black shoes. In the Galli, Chamki is very popular and a mascot for girl-child education and school readiness in India. She is the main protagonist of the series. Played by Ghazal Javed Boombah, an eight feet tall, pink lion (that replaced Big Bird) who is a vegetarian, and loves to dance, exercise and eat healthy. From the royal family of Boombahgarh, Boombah is the star drummer in the Galli and is often seen with headphones shaking a leg under a tree. Boombah is the Galli's loudest roar resounding in every corner and now available for your listening pleasure digitally. Played by Manish Sachdeva Googly, Googly is a six-year-old, adorable and furry blue monster with a penchant for asking tricky questions. Googly is renowned for playing cricket and loves. Played by Gaurav Srivastava Aanchoo, a purple gypsy who is a storehouse of interesting stories from all over the world. Her enigmatic character can vanish and appear at will and is often insightful, solution-oriented and helps the rest of the Galli cast on their many escapades. In the new season 6 of Galli Galli Sim Sim for the first time Aanchoo brings her Auto Library. Like they say every cloud has a silver lining, Aanchoo has a book with a solution to every problem imaginable. Played by Sangya Ojha Grover, Grover is a tall, gangly, dark-blue monster who speaks in a variety of Indian accents. In the new season Grover owns a Dhaba in the Galli which is the best and the most hygienic Dhaba in the Galli. Grover is associated with disruptive fun and learning. Grover's over enthusiasm to help others gets in the way at times. Grover gives information on various subjects but then again has an unexpected take on it. Hero, In the season 6 of Galli Galli Sim Sim, we have a new friend in the Galli, Hero. He is an orange coloured Muppet who loves to dress himself up. He is fascinated by Bollywood and takes himself to be a star. Hero recites dialogues from popular Bollywood movies and boasts about the celebrities he claims to know. He is funny, has a little attitude but is a lovable character. He often visits Grover's Dhaba in the Galli with his swift charm though gets quickly frustrated by Grover's well-meaning but bumbling antics. Khadoosa, As the name suggests, he is the grouchy neighbour in the Galli but is never intentionally mean. Though he keeps to himself, much to his exasperation, gets dragged into the Galli goings-on! Despite being quite different from the rest of the Galli residents who are cheerful, Khadoosa is very much at home here. He often boasts about his garden and is proud to have the best plants under his care. Elmo, is three and a half year old, red and furry monster who loves words on Galli Galli Sim Sim word of the day segment. Elmo is cheerful, enthusiastic and loves building his vocabulary. Bert and Ernie, Bert is the long-suffering sidekick of Ernie. He is more mature and analytical and he considers himself the voice of reason in their relationship. Though Bert is wise, he can be rather eccentric. He collects bottle caps and paper clips, plays the tuba and loves Bernice, his pet pigeon. Bert is not always a willing participant in Ernie's escapades; he correctly senses that the tables are destined to turn on him or he will end up on the short end of the stick. However, Bert always forgives Ernie, forever remaining his 'old buddy.' Ernie, the outgoing foil to the more serious and responsible Bert, is great at explaining things, but can sometimes be a bit too smart for his own good. Ernie talks himself into some tight corners and often falls prey to his own jokes, yet his free-spirited approach to his successes and failures makes him one of Sesame Street's most enduring and likeable characters. For the first time in Galli Galli Sim Sim – Season 6, Claymation (clay animations) is used in an all new segment called the Bert & Ernie's Great Adventures. Bert & Ernie will take children on adventures to exotic places like the Cherrapunji, Antarctica, The Himalayas, Australia, and Goa. * Characters Potto (performed by Paul Currie and Michael McNulty) – The main character of the series. He is a book-loving inventor who likes to "potter" around the devices. Potter is best friends with Hilda the Hare and is the cousin of Telly Monster. His puppet is the same AM Monster design that was used for Humphrey from Sesame Street. Hilda (performed by Lesa Gillespie) – An Irish Hare who is best friends with Potto. Claribelle (performed by Helen Sloan in Series 1, Alana Kerr in Series 2) – A red bird. Bookworms – A bunch of Bookworms live amongst Potto's books. Weatherberries – A bunch of singing fruit. They often announce the weather whenever Hilda asks what the weather will be like today. Archie (performed by Mike Smith) – A bespectacled red squirrel who loves math. He was introduced in Season Two. * Characters Azibo the Monster (performed by Kevin Clash) – The main character of the series. He is a green monster, who loves soccer and his favorite food is noodles with spice. When he first arrived on Panwapa Island, the other characters were afraid of him until Athena managed to convince him to keep trying to make friends with them which actually worked. In return, Azibo's new friends build him a palm frond shack on the beach. Bill the Bug (performed by Joey Mazzarino) – A bug who tracks the location of Panwapa Island on the community globe. He is the inventor and go-to guy for gadgets and information. Bill lives in a tree house crammed full of objects he's collected over the years. Bill is a recycled version of Bug from The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland. Koko the Penguin (performed by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph) – A female penguin that wears pink sunglasses and enjoys badminton. She lives in a quaint cottage near the community area with a garden that she tends with great love and attention. After meeting Azibo and finally becoming friends with him, Koko helped Azibo to build his house. Athena the Owl (performed by Fran Brill and voiced by Boitumelo Betty Maretle) – A female owl who acts the guide of Panwapa Island. She lives in a tree in a comfortable nest near the community area. Athena is the niece of the Sesame Street character Hoots the Owl. Tungar the Tiger (performed by Martin P. Robinson and voiced by Nigel Plaskitt) – A tiger who coaches the new sheep players in the art of football including his specialty...the subtleties of head passing. He lives in a cave near the stream. Tungar is a recycled version of Butch the Tiger from The Muppet Show. Baabra Sheep (performed by Carmen Osbahr) – Baabra Sheep and her two children came to Panwapa Island to live there and can only speak sheep language. Baabra and her family were displaced by a circus until they came to Panwapa Island. They live in a modest house on the football field where they help by eating the grass. Baabra and her children have a habit of baaing to the sun each month. Cast Puppeteers Pam Arciero – Koko the Penguin Fran Brill – Athena the Owl Leslie Carrara-Rudolph – Koko the Penguin Kevin Clash – Azibo the Monster Joey Mazzarino – Bill the Bug Carmen Osbahr – Baabra Sheep Martin P. Robinson – Tungar the Tiger Matt Vogel – Sheep Kid #1 Stephanie D'Abruzzo – Sheep Kid #2 (uncredited) Voices Boitumelo Betty Maretle – Athena the Owl Nigel Plaskitt – Tungar the Tiger Category:TV-14 LSV Category:TV-14 DLSV Category:TV-14 DLV Category:TV-14 D Category:TV-14 DSV Category:TV-14 DV Category:TV-14 V Category:TV-MATURE LSV Category:TV-MA LSNV Category:TV-MA LNV Category:TV-MA DLSV Category:TV-MA L Category:TV-14 L Category:UNCENSORED Category:CENSORED Category:TV EDITED VERSION: MTV Category:ABC Category:MTV Category:NBC Category:VH1